Warring Nations
by Flameswolf
Summary: Hetalia and Hogwarts Sequel! Dumbledore just died and the war between Voldemort and Harry reaches it's climax, but first- Harry must find the horcruxes and prepare for war. And, of course, the nations are 'helping' as best the could. Hm, yeah, this is going to be hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Woah! I'm Ba~ack! Ok, so guys, I won't be able to update too frequently (school, extra-curricular, volunteering, homework, sports, you get the drift) But, I will update whenever I can! Hopefully, once a week or once every two weeks! Ok, wow, here comes the sequel! Yaaaaay!**

**I really love how much everyone's been reviewing! And everything good you guys had said and all the compliments!**

**I know I left the last one pretty open, really nothing was resolved, but hey~ that's the story. You can't wrap it up all prettily with a bow on top! **

**Ok, enough of this blabbering. Who's ready for a sequel! Woot! woot!**

**Disclaimer: you know I own nothing.**

_Previously:_

_Harry covered his mouth to muffle his cry as the old professor fell through the open ledge of the watchtower, limp and dead._

_Why now?_

_Why him?_

_He rushed down the stairs, ignoring the whoops of joy, and rushed through the halls warning anyone he could find._

_Dumbledore is dead. _

Now:

Norway sighed, this is a problem. He looked at the empty bed that once was filled by a nation, he then looked to the broken window. He can only expect it to be Voldemort, the bastard.

That's when the commotion outside caught his attention, great, that's all he needs. More trouble. He walked outside to see tears flooding the hallways. Teachers tried to control the students, but many of them were crying too.

"D-Dumbledore! H-he can't be dead!"

Norway's breath hitched, who would- no, who could have killed Dumbledore? The only wizard whose power matched that of Voldemort? Or could it have been planned?

He rushed down the hall, catching up with Romania, "Romania," He called.

The Romania turned, tears also pricking the corner of his eyes. So it's true. Dumbledore really is dead.

That means they must do one thing. Find Harry, and get him out of the building.

"Romania, get Harry Potter. Now."

Romania nodded, unable to speak at the moment, and ran down the halls.

Norway turned to the rest of the students, going wild. He went up to Professor McGonagall, "Get all the students to the Great Hall," He ordered, he saw she wanted to say something back. Who was he to order her? But by the serious look on his face, she new she couldn't quite refuse. Nor did she want to, if he new how to control them, then do as he says.

Thus, that was when she went around, telling everyone answers would be in the Great Hall, and watched as they left. Good.

Norway made his way to the Great Hall, waiting and watching as the students filed into the hall. Some were crying, others were still oblivious of what was happening.

He had to break the news to them all. They found Dumbledore's body, and are preparing it for the funeral. Its all so real, and happening so quickly. Norway wasn't sure he, himself, was prepared for the war ahead. But he had no choice, it was happening, with or without him there.

The last of the students finally entered the room. Teachers were lining the walls, waiting for the announcement. Some didn't even know what was happening.

Norway stepped up to the stand, the one Dumbledore used to stand at to make his announcements.

It was time for the truth.

"Everyone," Norway started, looking around the room. He spotted the Asians, he saw America, Russia, Prussia, Hermione was sitting with Ron, Harry wasn't there though, neither was Romania, good. The Weasley twins were next to the Italians, Spain was next to Romano and Germany was standing behind Italy. Poland was in the back of the room; Canada and France weren't there though. All the nations already looked so sad, this would only make it worse. This will make it worse for everyone.

"Most of you heard the terrible rumor of Dumbledore's passing," there were murmurs throughout the room, "I'm here to tell you it is true," the room broke out in a scream, then cries were heard. The teachers tried to calm everyone down, but they were crying too. Everyone was crying. Norway couldn't blame them. Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder, the twins were comforting each other, yet crying at the same time. Ron tried to stay strong for his friend, but couldn't. Italy was comforted by Germany, and Finland freely cried. None of them new the professor, they only new of his legacy, and how much everyone loved them.

Norway, he didn't shed a tear though. Someone needed to stay strong, and keep the depression from getting any worse than it needed to be, "What's worse," he continued, "Is that he was murdered by one of our own. Dumbledore was killed by Snape, whom he now believe to be a Death Eater."

Cursing was heard through out the room. More weeping, more cries. What will happen now?

"We are holding Dumbledore's funeral in three to four days, anyone who wants to come can. Then, all those who wish to fight will prepare for the war that will soon break out between Voldemort and us. If you wish to not involve yourself in it, you are not being judged. War does things to people, and no one can blame you if you do not want to fight," Norway looked over the room one last time, "That is all."

He left the podium. He walked to the back of the room and to the nations, "England has gone missing. I believe it was Voldemort who took him. Stay and cry of you wish, but I'm going to make the most of this opportunity. Join me if you want," With that, Norway walked out of the room and down the hallways. First thing he must do is to make sure Harry is safe, and then he will make a plan to find England.

England, hold in there, for at least a little longer.

**Harry POV**

I sat alone on the staircase. Tears fell and landed in front of me, making the floor wet. Why? Why now? I needed him!

Sobs racked through my body, I couldn't help it. Dumbledore… now what? Am I supposed to face Voldemort alone? I can't! Dammit!

I heard people calling my name, but I couldn't muster up the courage to respond. I couldn't even find my voice. I _watched _as Voldemort died. I _watched _as the bastard raised his wand and murdered my headmaster. And I did _nothing. _Than I _watched _as Snap and Bellatrix fled from the scene. Is that all I'm good for? _Watching _and doing_ nothing? _

Footsteps sounded behind me, I turned ever so slightly to see Vlad staring down at me, a pitying look in his eyes.

Don't pity me.

He sat next to me, saying nothing. We sat in the silence, my occasional sniffle echoing through the room, "You know," Romania spoke up after a few minutes, "I lost people close to me too."

I looked at him, is that suppose to help? He saw me confused and laughed lightly. How could he be laughing at a time like this?

"My brother was killed. I once loved someone… they died as well. Also, many of my comrades also died in war. Moarte te face mai puternic [1]. Death, it's part of war; it teaches you how to deal with your feelings and face them. If you cry during battle, you get killed. That's what I learned, mourn for only 10 minutes, after battle, than learn to move on. Crying won't bring the dead back, but fighting will keep their legacy alive."

I looked at me him nodded, wiping tears out of his eyes, "It's been more than ten minutes. I suppose I should fight now," At least this suspicious man is friendly. Well, I looked at him again, his vampire tooth shining as he smiled softly, at least he acts brotherly. He lent me his hand which I took, and he pulled me off the ground.

He faced me, his smile faltering, "Harry Potter," I looked at him, my eyes narrowing, "You od know, now with Dumbledore dead, you are Voldemort's main target, correct?"

I nodded, what is he getting at?

"I, we- all the new 'students', were hired to protect you, we failed. However, we are still going to protect you. After Dumbledore's funeral, we wish for you to come with us and prepare for war at, preferably, my house. Than we will assist you any way possible through the war."

My eyes widened, what? No! I'm staying with my friends! I opened my mouth to respond, but Vlad's hand rose, stopping me from speaking, "It's the safest place. You can invite some of your friends to come and stay, but if too many people are there, it will bring attraction. You don't understand. It's _you _putting your friend's lives in danger,"

I shut my mouth. It's true, though. Voldemort is after me, not them.

"You will be able to visit them as you please, but with us you will be able to live much longer, or at least until the war."

I looked up at him, "Fine, but I need answers."

Vlad nodded, "Ok, but lets go somewhere else. I feel exposed in the open halls. And we should probably meet up with everyone else to explain it. It will be a lot of information to take in."

My stomach clenched, finally after all this time, we will know the truth. If only Dumbledore was here… no. I can't bring him back to life, but I can carry on his memory through fighting.

Voldemort. I will kill you.

[1] Death makes you stronger-in Romanian

**Wow, this is a pretty intense first chapter! Pretty please review? I want to know how I'm doing, even if it is only the first chapter! Oh, and don't worry! It get's happier and funnier again after the whole 'Dumbledore's death' part. Specifically when Harry goes to the nations house- it gets funner and funnier and over all lighter and less morbid!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Countries? Yeah right!

**Here I am~ Onto the story!**

**Oh, and thank you to all my beautiful reviewers! I love you all.**

**So does Canada**

Norway stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all seated on a couch, staring up at the nations. Romania was standing next to Norway, a sympathetic smile across his face. Prussia was sitting in an armchair with Denmark leaning against the back, both holding beers. Italy, Germany, and Japan were quietly in the background, Italy holding onto Romano's hand whom was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Hong Kong standing in the doorway, also slightly keeping guard incase anyone comes down the hall.

Harry cleared his throat, "So, what did you want to tell us?"

Norway looked up and stared at him, a blank expression across his face, "Not all of you, just you."

"What you say to me you can say to my friends."

Norway sighed, this is ridiculous. Not only do they have to reveal their secret to one mortal, now they must reveal it to three.

Prussia eyed the three children, before shrugging and taking another swig of his beer, "Fine then. We… are the personification of nations. I am actually the AWESOME Prussia."

Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest she glared at the Prussian, "Dumbledore just died and you're making a joke of this?! Not only in that disrespectful but immature and-"

"Shut up."

Hermione turned her glare to the Asian in the back of the room. She opened her mouth, ready to tell him off when he interjected, his face remaining as stoic as ever.

"Shut up. We aren't joking. You're a wizard. Aren't you suppose to be able to do the impossible? So what's so hard to believe what we are saying? Or is your mind really that closed off you can't believe something more that just the magic you were introduced to?" Hong King stated, looking at the girl.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "No. I believe what's possible-"

"How is this impossible?" This time Norway was the one who interrupted her, "As you had suspected yourself. We aren't mortal. How could I survive an encounter with Voldemort if I wasn't immortal? Or how could I survive being burned by that dragon? Without a scratch? You suspected of us being something else. Here's the truth. We are countries. And the man who is currently kidnapped by Voldemort… he's England."

Hermione opened her mouth, but then closed it once again. All the children shared glances, none of them believed it.

_But it made sense._

**Harry POV**

"As you had suspected yourself. We aren't mortal. How could I survive an encounter with Voldemort if I wasn't immortal? Or how could I survive being burned by that dragon? Without a scratch? You suspected of us being something else. Here's the truth. We are countries. And the man who is currently kidnapped by Voldemort… he's England."

I stared at Lukas in shock- if that was really his name.

I shared a glance with Hermione, I could tell by her face she didn't want to believe it. She found how illogical it was. She found facts that could prove them it was impossible. But then there was that little part of her, buried deep inside her, that made her feel like it was true. That made her believe them.

I believed them more than her. We did suspect them of being something else. We suspected them of being inhuman. Here was the truth. They're all here, deathly serious, telling us what they are. Who are we to not believe them?

Then I looked over at Ron. His eyes were wide with amazement. He was already fully convinced.

I stared up at the… at the countries, "Are you serious?"

Romania nodded, "I am Romania. That's Norway, Hong Kong, Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia, and Denmark," He turned back to look at us, "We are here because our bosses- the presidents and Kings, wanted us to look after you, Harry. Because if you die, or if you can't stop Voldemort, we will cease to exist."

My eyes widened, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, Harry, it's up to you to save us. You can't let Voldemort win."

Ron stood up abruptly, "Y-you can't put all that pressure on Harry!"

Denmark shrugged, "It's true. Why not be honest about it. We can't hold his hand dude, it's not our fate to fight the wizard."

I looked down at his hands shakily, these people… are nations. And now he has to beat Voldemort or else they all will die.

Dammit! There's so much information to take in…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it patted me comfortably, "It's ok," I looked up to see Romania, he smiled at me, showing off his one vampire tooth, "We'll be here to help as much as possible! Besides, you have your friends here too." He stood up, offering me his hand, "Now come on, I got to take you to my house. It's safest."

I looked up at him, hesitantly taking his hand, "And my friends?"

Romania pulled me up, smiling, "They can come with us. Now come along, we need to catch the plane!"

**France POV**

"canada~ Canada! CanadaCanadaCanadaCanadaCanadaCanada."

"What?" The little Canadian groaned, turning to look at me. I smiled at him, "I think we should leave now. We got Potter. Want to take my jet back, mon ami?"

He stared at me hard in the eyes, before once again turning his back one me, "No. Not really…"

_What happened to him?_

"Please Canada? I want to visit with you!" I added, hopping up to walk beside him, "Besides! You can see how wonderful my private jest is, ohonhonhon~" I gave him a side glance, a smile on my face.

I saw his lips twitch, but he regained composure and kept his face as a frown, "No."

I smiled, knowing I was about to break him. I slyly looked at him, a smirk playing at my lips. I drooped my arm over his shoulders, "So, I started, "How's Hogwarts?"

I looked at me, a blank expression on his face.

Yeah, maybe I didn't state that right.

I waved my hand dismissively, "I mean the girls, mon ami! Pick up any lady friends?"

I saw Canada wrap his hands tighter around his bear, a blush covering his cheeks. He looked down at the floor, shyly tapping his fingers together.

"W-well, I um… no…" He stated shyly.

I smiled down at him, relief washing over me. _That's the Canada I know._

**This is the end! Canada is starting to slowly forgive them! Harry knows the secret! They are going to Romania's house! But what about the funeral?**

**STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!**


	3. Depression

**I'M SO SORRY!**

He laid limp against the wall, blood dripping from his mouth and open wounds. His hands were outstretched, chained tightly to the damp prison wall. His normal golden hair was matted down to his head with dried blood, taking on the blood's color to become red. One of his bright green eyes were swollen shut; his other became dead to anyone who looked. His chest painfully rose and fell with each slow breath, and anyone who listened close enough could hear the popping of broken bones.

On the other side of the room were… materials needed for the interrogation. Knives, hooks, whips, and other various objects. All covered in the thick red liquid. Then, of course, they used magic. Forbidden spells, other spells, all powerful. Even ones that could kill a mortal. They were all so painful, so agonizing. Yet, he didn't speak. Never said a word.

So they did the only thing those Death Eaters could think of doing. They raided the towns of England. Murdered hundreds. It wasn't like torture to England; it wasn't just a flesh wound that could heal.

It tore at his soul. It ripped and shredded it; every person murdered was like a piece of him ripping away. It hurt him, made him cough up blood and scream in pain. This wasn't right, it wasn't good.

England was dying. His own people were burning his towns; his own citizens were murdering his innocents.

It was a civil war. And it was killing him.

His soul was already shredded, and now they are about to burn it.

A single tear slid down England's bloody cheek. This really was the end, and he never even said goodbye.

**With Norway**

His dream was filled with images of England, and what Voldemort could be doing to him. Considering he fought Voldemort, he knew his power, his bloodthirsty personality. He couldn't even began to imagine what the torture they would be putting his friend through, and he wanted to help. He looked down at a picture of him, England, and Romania.

He knew the annoyed England in that picture, the England that was usually so irritated, the England that loved America, fought with France, and taught Norway, was most likely dead. If not physically, then mentally.

And there was nothing he could do to help, to save him. England could be a lost cause.

…

But Norway couldn't believe that. Not yet. England never gave up on him, so he couldn't give up on England, not this one time his friend really needed him. Norway stood, and walked out the door, bringing the picture of his friends with him.

**Hermione POV **

"W-would you please put that down?" Romania asked, running over to Ron who was clumsily looking over what could easily be a priceless vase.

I was intrigued to where Vlad, er, Romani lived. He lived at the Transylvania castle. It was large, a tad smaller than Hogwarts though. It was also breathtaking. It was amazing, inside and out.

And I could also tell Romania wasn't pleased with us invading his home and showing little to no respect for his property.

Well, Ron and the other… countries, at least.

"Vlad?" Harry asked, walking up to the man.

"Romania, please,"

"Oh, Romania," Harry continued, "Aren't we going to Dumbledore's funeral?"

The room grew silent. Romania seemed hesitant to answer, which is never a good sign, "I… I'm afraid not. There's too great of a chance that Death Eaters will be there and be watching."

Harry was taken back, before a scowl crossed his face and he stepped up to Romania, "We need to go though! It's Dumbledore! I need to be there to say goo-"

"That's enough Harry!" My eyes widened in shock, I didn't even expect to hear my own voice. But now I have the attention, I should continue, "He's right. Romania, I mean. It's too risky, Harry, they killed Dumbledore, we don't stand a chance. We should paly it safe and come up with a plan."

Harry's mouth open and closed, looking for a response. Looking for an answer, then he found one.

"But it's Dumbledore… did he mean nothing to you?" After that, he ran out of the room, ran out of the castle, and ran until he couldn't breath.

He ran away from me, himself, and all the problems that followed.

He couldn't run forever though.

A comforting hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Finland smiling down at me, "It's ok," he assured, "A lot has happened over the past few days. We all deserve a break."

"And what better break, than a party!" I looked over to see America laughing, "And the hero throws the best parties!"

"He does!" Denmark added, "Especially when it has beer!"

I smiled as everyone carried on with their lives, argued, fought, fought some more, and laughed. It was like nothing was wrong. It was like there was no war going on. I wish it could stay like this.

But nothing good ever lasts long, so no need to get my hopes up everything would end up with a fairy tail ending.

**Romania POV**

I watched as Harry ran out the door, he can't run away, so I don't see why he tried.

I saw Finland comfort Hermione, and America speak about a party. How could they think of a party during such a time? They don't even know where England is! Or what happened to him?

Though, watching as they interacted, I saw a certain spark was missing. A certain vibe of joy, it was all an act. An act for the children.

This is war, there is no need for this act, you can't hold their hands.

…

Could you?

I walked out of the room, going into the kitchen and grabbing some alcohol, I don't usually drink but... bottoms up! I chugged down a small glass. Ew, such a sour taste to it, well, it woke me up more! I chugged down another, _no wonder why Denmark drinks so much, it's addicting._

"Romania?" I looked over my shoulder at Finland, standing nervously in the doorway.

I waved at him, a smile on my face, "Hello!"

He shuffled into the kitchen more, "Is everything ok?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but what can you do?" I shrugged setting down the alcohol, "War is such a pain. It's so hard staying happy during it, you know? But then, why cry over something you have no power over?" I laughed a little, "Come on Finland, let's go help plan that party! I have some great ideas!"

Finland hesitantly nodded, walking with Romania out of the room.

**I'M SO SORRY! A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS DEPRESSING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME WHEN I WROTE THIS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW TOO! I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS ON ANYTHING! **

**Peace out!**


	4. The hunt starts

**Ok! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, just a lot has happened... Family issues... Not talking about it here.**

**Anyway, READ THIS: SOPA HAS NOT BEEN STOPPED! It changed its name to trick us! Making us think we stopped it when we really didn't! I say now: stop it for real! **

**Sign this petition if you want fanfiction, fan art, or anything fan-related to live on!**

**petition:**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8**

**now, onto the story...**

**Norway POV**

I walked down the hallway, frowning. I need to find England, he's dying. The country, the land of the country, is falling apart. There are freak floods, powerful thunderstorms, earthquakes, mas murders… it's not good.

I turned down the hallway, walking toward the door. I need to find someone to come with me, hopefully someone good at tracking. What I didn't expect, however, was everyone getting ready for a party.

"What's going on here?" I asked, monotonous, though on the inside I was seething. England could be dying! Do they not even care?

Romania looked up at me, a smile on his face but that cheery twinkle he usually has in his eyes weren't there, "We need a break. A lot has happened."

Ron looked up to me, "Yeah, especially since we can't go to Dumbledore's funeral, we thought we needed to do something else."

I clenched my fists by my side, my knuckles going white, "Fine," I said through clenched teeth. Am I the only one who see's the urgency in the situation we are in? "But I am going out to look for England. Anyone wish to save him with me?"

All the nations froze, frowning. They are scared, America jumped up, "Course I'll save him! I'm the hero after all! HAHAHAHA!"

France stood up too, leaning lazily against the wall, "I suppose I should help you, mon ami. After all, if England dies, who else could I tease?"

I nodded, "Come on then,"

We walked out of the party, America pulling out a hamburger. Behind us I heard the door creak open, and Hermione starting to scold, who I could guess to be Harry.

"OK," I said, walking out the door, "We should stay together. We need to go back to England though, and stay under the radar. It's good to guess that they- the Death Eaters- know who and what we are."

I turned, and Alfred raised his free hand, "Whawt awr Deaf Eaters?" He asked, mouth full of food.

I sighed, "They are the followers of Voldemort."

He hummed, nodding, "Vawdamowrt? The evil wizawrd?"

"Yes, now please don't speak with your mouth full," America snorted, and we kept walking. Once we got to town we went straight to the airport and bought the flights to England, first class Thanks to America.

America and France continuously bickered about different things: England, magic, tv shows, anything really. It got so bad at one point, I decided to use a spell to mute them both. The rest of the ride was rather smooth, when we landed in England everyone got out of the plane.

I heard rambling, and looked up to see the news blaring, _...died in the murder. Three more were injured and two were hospitalized. One is stabilized, we don't know if the other is going to live or not._

Norway eyes narrowed,_ it's only getting worse. _We kept walking, and we made our way out of the airport. We pushed our way through the busy streets of London, leaving only one question... Were should we look first? Where would they take England?

They would take England somewhere private- hidden where he could scream. That eliminates anywhere busy, like cities.

They would most likely hide in the muggle world- wizards would be less likely to find them there, they would have to limit their magic in the muggle world.

Then they would want to torture him somewhere unsuspicious, that eliminates old factories and run down buildings.

maybe a small town? Though the house would have to be big enough to be able to move around, most likely two or three stories.

"America, France," I started, interrupting their argument, "We are splitting up. Go to unpopulated areas, search larger homes. Be careful, if they can capture England they could most likely capture us too."

America nodded, "Right on man! Don't worry, the hero will save the day! HAHAHA!"

France rolled his eyes at the American, "Don't worry, you can count in me, mom ami."

We split up, I headed North, France went West, and America went South-East. I just hope we can find him in time.

* * *

**China POV**

I walked through the halls of Hogwarts, I decided to stay and make sure the western countries didn't build a bomb in the walls or something. Honestly, you can never trust them anymore!

Besides, Hong Kong is still trying to get Korea away, but Korea is having too much "fun," so I'm staying until we can get him to leave too.

But one thing has yet to add up to me: why take England And no one else? I'm sure they could have found plenty of opportunities. We all had our guards down, getting involved in the school life and such. So why just England?

Unless, of course, they have something planned..."Aiya, my head is starting to hurt."

I cleared my thoughts and entered the Great Hall, only to see Hong Kong trying to touch the ceiling- sky thing.

I will never understand magic.

"Honk Kong! Stop trying to touch the ceiling, aru! We have more important timings to worry about! We should help look for England! Aru!" I shouted up to him.

Honestly, I would like to help look for England. I feel so useless doing nothing, just sitting around like a fat American, (not to insult anyone, I'm American too). I should go and help somehow! And Harry Potter? What is he doing? Is he looking for Voldemort yet? I hope so.

I looked up and saw Hong Kong ignoring my instructions and I released an irritated sigh, "Get down, aru! No! Don't touch the clouds!" Damn him...

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes: I wrote all this on my phone so yeah...**

**please review!**


End file.
